tv19ch309fandomcom-20200214-history
TV19/CH 309(KCFTM-TV)
This is is a Independent Stations serving the entire Kaufman County Areas and WGN America like Independent Superstation licensing to Kaufman owned by the following companies shown in the infobox. Like WGN America, it aired movies under TV 10 Movies. As of May 21, it expanded to TV 10 Tuesday Night Showcase, Monday Night Movie on TV 10, Tuesday Showcase, Wednesday Night Cineflix, Wednesday Movie Club, Thursday Showcase, Friday Night Movie, TV 10 Saturday Showcase Theater, and Sunday Night Showcase. Syndicated Programming included the following show: * 100 Questions (2010) * 1600 Penn (2012–13) * 227 (1985–90) * 30 Rock (2006–13) * 3rd Rock from the Sun (1996–2001) * 90 Bristol Court (1964–65) * A.U.S.A. (2003) * A to Z (2014–15) * About a Boy (2014–15) * Accidental Family (1967–68) * The Aldrich Family (1949–53) * ALF (1986–90) * All Is Forgiven (1986) * Almost Home (1993) * Amen (1986–91) * American Dreamer (1990–91) * Andy Barker, P.I. (2007) * Animal Practice (2012) * Ann Jillian (1989–90) * Are You There, Chelsea? (2012) * Baby Boom (1988–89) * Bachelor Father (1959–61) * Bad Judge (2014–15) * Bent (2012) * Best Friends Forever (2012) * The Bill Cosby Show (1969–71) * The Bill Dana Show (1963–65) * Blossom (1991–95) * The Bob Crane Show (1975) * The Bob Cummings Show (1955; 1957–59) * Bosom Buddies (1984) * Boss Lady (1952) * Boston Common (1996–97) * The Brian Keith Show (1972–74) * Brotherly Love (1995–96) * Brothers and Sisters (1979) * Buffalo Bill (1983–84) * Built to Last (1997) * C.P.O. Sharkey (1976–78) * Café Americain (1993–94) * California Dreams (1992–96) * Camp Runamuck (1965–66) * Car 54, Where Are You? (1961–63) * The Carmichael Show (2015–17) * Carol & Company (1990–91) * Caroline in the City (1995–99) * Champions (2018) * Cheers (1982–93) * Chicago Sons (1997) * Chico and the Man (1974–78) * City Guys (1997–2001) * Committed (2005) * Community (2009–14, moved to Yahoo! Screen) * Conrad Bloom (1998) * The Cosby Show (1984–92) * Coupling (2003) * Crowded (2016) * Cursed (2000–01) * Daddio (2000) * Day by Day (1988–89) * The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (1987–88) * Dear John (1988–92) * The Debbie Reynolds Show (1969–70) * Diana (1973–74) * A Different World (1987–93) * Diff'rent Strokes (1978–85, moved to ABC) * Double Trouble (1984–85) * Down Home (1990–91) * The Duck Factory (1984) * The Dumplings (1976) * Easy Street (1986–87) * Emeril (2001) * Empty Nest (1988–95) * Encore! Encore! (1998) * Ensign O'Toole (1962–63) * Ethel and Albert (1953–54) * Everything's Relative (1999) * The Facts of Life (1979–88) * Family Ties (1982–89) * The Fanelli Boys (1990–91) * Father Knows Best (1955–58) * Fathers and Sons (1986) * Fay (1975–76) * Ferris Bueller (1990–91) * The Fighting Fitzgeralds (2001) * Fired Up (1997–98) * Flesh 'n' Blood (1991) * For Your Love (1998) * Four Kings (2006) * Frasier (1993–2004) * Free Agents (2011) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990–96) * Friends (1994–2004) * Friends with Benefits (2011) * From a Bird's Eye View (1971) * Get Smart (1965–69, moved to CBS) * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (1968–69, moved to ABC) * Gimme a Break! (1981–87) * The Girl with Something Extra (1973–74) * Go Fish (2001) * Go On (2012–13) * The Golden Girls (1985–92) * The Good Life (1971–72) * The Good Life (1994) * The Good Place (2016-) * Good Morning, Miami (2002–03) * Grady (1975–76) * Grand (1990) * Grandpa Goes to Washington (1978–79) * Great News (2017–18) * Growing Up Fisher (2014) * Guys with Kids (2012–13) * Hank (1965–66) * Happy Family (2003–04) * Harper Valley PTA (1981–82) * Harry's Girls (1963–64) * Hazel (1961–65, moved to CBS) * Hello, Larry (1979–80) * Here and Now (1992–93) * Hey, Landlord (1966–67) * Hidden Hills (2002–03) * Hizzonner ''(1979) * ''The Hogan Family (1986–90) * House Rules (1998) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965–70) * I Feel Bad (2018) * I Married Joan (1952–55) * In the House (1995–96) * In-Laws (2002–03) * Inside Schwartz (2001–02) * It's Your Move (1984–85) * The Jack Benny Program (1954–55) * The Jeff Foxworthy Show (1996–97) * Jennifer Slept Here (1983–84) * Jesse (1998–2000) * The Jimmy Stewart Show (1971–72) * Joey (2004–06) * The Joey Bishop Show (1961–64, moved to CBS) * The John Larroquette Show (1993–96) * Julia (1968–71) * Just Shoot Me! (1997–2003) * The Kallikaks (1977) * Kath & Kim (2008–09) * Kristin (2001) * The Last Precinct (1986) * LateLine (1998–99) * Lewis & Clark (1981–82) * The Life of Riley (1949–50; 1953–58) * Lotsa Luck (1973–74) * Love, Sidney (1981–83) * M.Y.O.B. (2000) * Mad About You (1992–99) * Madman of the People (1994–95) * Mama's Boy (1987–88) * Mama's Family (1983–84) * Man of the People (1991–92) * Marlon (2017–18) * Marry Me (2014–15) * Mary Kay and Johnny (1948–50) * The Martin Short Show (1994) * The McLean Stevenson Show (1976–77) * Men Behaving Badly (1996–97) * The Michael J. Fox Show (2013–14) * The Michael Richards Show (2000) * Miss Match (2003) * Mister Peepers (1952–55) * Mister Roberts (1965–66) * The Mommies (1993–95) * Mona McCluskey (1965–66) * The Monkees (1966–68) * The Montefuscos (1975) * The Mothers-in-Law (1967–69) * Mr. Robinson (2015) * Mr. Smith (1983) * My Little Margie (1952–53; 1953–55) * My Mother the Car (1965–66) * My Name Is Earl (2005–09) * My Two Dads (1987–90) * My World and Welcome to It (1969–70) * The Naked Truth (1996–98) * Nancy (1970–71) * Needles and Pins (1973) * The New Normal (2012–13) * NewsRadio (1995–99) * Night Court (1984–92) * Nothing in Common (1987) * Nurses (1991–94) * The Nutt House (1989) * Occasional Wife (1966–67) * The Office (2005–13) * One Big Happy (2015) * One of the Boys (1982) * Out All Night (1992–93) * Outsourced (2010–11) * Pacific Station (1991–92) * Parenthood (1990) * Parks and Recreation (2009–15) * The Partners (1971–72) * The Paul Reiser Show (2011) * The People's Choice (1955–58) * Perfect Couples (2010–11) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1965–67) * Powerless (2017) * The Powers That Be (1992–93) * The Practice (1976–77) * Pride & Joy (1995) * Punky Brewster (1984–86) * The Pursuit of Happiness (1995) * Quark (1977–78) * Rags to Riches (1987–88) * Rhythm & Blues (1992) * Roomies (1987) * Sanford (1980–81) * Sanford and Son (1972–77) * The Sanford Arms (1977) * Sara (1985) * Save Me (2013) * Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1993–94) * Scrubs (2001–08, moved to ABC) * Sean Saves the World (2013–14) * The Second Half (1993–94) * Seinfeld (1989–98) * Silver Spoons (1982–86) * The Single Guy (1995–97) * Sirota's Court (1976–77) * Sister Kate (1989–90) * Something So Right (1996–97, moved to ABC) * Something Wilder (1994–95) * Spencer (1984–85) * Stanley (1956–57) * Stark Raving Mad (1999–2000) * Suddenly Susan (1996–2000) * Sweet Surrender (1987) * The Tab Hunter Show (1960–61) * Taxi (1982–83, moved from ABC) * Teachers (2006) * Telenovela (2015–16) * Three Sisters (2001–02) * The Tony Danza Show (1997) * The Torkelsons (1991–93) * The Tortellis (1987) * The Tracy Morgan Show (2003–04) * Trial & Error (2017–18) * Truth Be Told (2015) * Tucker (2000) * Turnabout (1979) * Twenty Good Years (2006) * Undateable (2014–16) * Union Square (1997–98) * United States (1980) * Up All Night (2011–12) * Veronica's Closet (1997–2000) * The Wackiest Ship in the Army (1965–66) * Watching Ellie (2002–03) * The Waverly Wonders (1978) * We Got it Made (1983–84) * Welcome to the Family (2013) * Welcome to Sweden (2014–15) * Whitney (2011–13) * Whoopi (2003–04) * Wings (1990–97) * Will & Grace (1998-2006 TV Series) * Working (1997–99) * Working the Engels (2014) * Working Girl (1990) * Working It Out (1990) * You Again? (1986–87) * American Dreams (2002–05) ** Beverly Hills Buntz (1987–88) ** Chuck (2007–12) ** Ed (2000–04) ** Father Dowling Mysteries (1989–90) ** Freaks and Geeks (1999–2000) ** Harry's Law (2011–12) ** Heartbeat (2016) ** Las Vegas (2003–08) ** Lipstick Jungle (2008–09) ** The Mysteries of Laura (2014–16) ** Misfits of Science (1985–86) ** Quarterlife (2008) ** You, Me and the Apocalypse (2016) * The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage (1991) * A.D. The Bible Continues (2015) * The A-Team (1983–87) * Aaron's Way (1988) * Adam-12 (1968–75) * The Adventures of Sir Lancelot (1956–57) * Against the Grain (1993) * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour (1964–65; moved from CBS) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1960–62; moved from CBS) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985–86; moved to USA) * Allegiance (2015) * Amazing Stories (1985–87) * American Odyssey (2015) * Armstrong Circle Theatre (1950–57) * Awake (2012) * Aquarius (2015–2016) * B. J. and the Bear (1979–81) * Baa Baa Black Sheep (1976–78) * Banacek (1972–74) * Bare Essence (1983) * Barney Blake, Police Reporter (1948) * Bat Masterson (1958–61) * Bay City Blues (1983) * Baywatch (1989–90) * Behind Closed Doors (1958–59) * Believe (2013–14) * Berrenger's (1985) * Big Hawaii (1977) * The Bionic Woman (1977–78) * Bionic Woman (2007) * The Black Donnellys (2007) * The Blacklist: Redemption (2017) * Blacke's Magic (1986) * The Bold Ones (1969–73) * The Bold Ones: The Lawyers (1969–72) * The Bold Ones: The New Doctors (1969–73) * The Bold Ones: The Protectors (1969–70) * The Bold Ones: The Senator (1970–71) * Bonanza (1959–73) * The Book of Daniel (2006) * Boomtown (2002–03) * Boone (1983–84) * Born to the Wind (1982) * Bracken's World (1969–70) * Branded (1965–66) * The Brave (2017–18) * Bret Maverick (1981–82) * Bronx Zoo (1987–88) * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979–81) * Camp (2013) * The Cape (2011) * Centennial (1978) * Chase (1973–74) * Chase (2010–11) * Chicago Justice (2017) * Chicago Story (1982) * CHiPs (1977–83) * Cliffhangers (1979) * Cold Feet (1999) * Columbo (1971–78) * Constantine (2014–15) * Conviction (2006) * The Cosby Mysteries (1994–95) * Crime Story (1986–88) * Crisis (2014) * Crossbones (2014) * Crossing Jordan (2001–07) * Crusoe (2008–09) * The Cube (1969) * Daniel Boone (1964–70) * Dark Shadows (1991) * Dark Skies (1996–97) * David Cassidy: Man Undercover (1978–79) * Deadline (2000–01) * Deception (2013) * The Deputy (1959–61) * Do No Harm (2013) * The Doctor (1952–53) * Dr. Kildare (1961–66) * Dracula (2013) * Dragnet (1952–59; 1967–70) * E-Ring (2005–06) * Earth 2 (1994–95) * The Eddie Capra Mysteries (1978–79) * Eerie, Indiana (1991–92) * The Eleventh Hour (1962–64) * Ellery Queen (1975–76) * Emerald City (2017) * Emergency! (1972–77) * ER (1994–2009) * The Event (2010–11) * Fame (1982–83) * Father Murphy (1981–83) * Fear Itself (2008) * The Firm (2012) * Five Fingers (1959–60) * Flamingo Road (1981–82) * Flipper (1964–67) * Four in One (1970–71) * Friday Night Lights (2006–11) * Game of Silence (2016) * Gavilan (1982) * Ghost Story (1972–73) * Gibbsville (1976) * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966–67) * Goodyear Television Playhouse (1951–57) * Goodyear Theatre (1957–60) * Great Ghost Tales (1961) * Grimm (2011–17) * Hannibal (2013–15) * Hardball (1989–90) * Hawaii (2004) * Heist (2006) * Hell Town (1985) * Here's Boomer (1980–82) * Heroes (2006–10) * Heroes Reborn (2015–16) * The High Chaparral (1967–71) * Highway to Heaven (1984–89) * Hill Street Blues (1981–87) * Holocaust (1978) * Homicide: Life on the Street (1993–99) * Hot Pursuit (1984) * Hull High (1990) * Hunter (1984–91) * I Spy (1965–68) * I'll Fly Away (1991–93) * In the Heat of the Night (1988–92; moved to CBS) * Inconceivable (2005) * The Invisible Man (1975–76) * Ironside (1967–75) * Ironside (2013) * J.J. Starbuck (1987–88) * JAG (1995–96; moved to CBS) * James at 15 (1977–78) * Joe Forrester (1975–76) * Journeyman (2007) * Kate Loves a Mystery (1979) * Kidnapped (2006) * Kingpin (2003) * Kings (2009) * Knight Rider (1982–86) * Knight Rider (2008–09) * Kraft Television Theatre (1947–58) * L.A. Law (1986–94) * Laramie (1959–63) * Laredo (1965–67) * The Last Precinct (1986) * Law & Order (1990–2010) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001–07, moved to USA) * Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010–11) * Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) * Law of the Plainsman (1959–60) * LAX (2004–05) * Legmen (1984) * Life (2007–09) * The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams (1977–78) * Lights Out (1946-1952) * The Listener (2009) * Little House on the Prairie (1974–83) * Love Bites (2011) * Love Story (1973–74) * Lucas Tanner (1974–75) * The Lyon's Den (2003) * M Squad (1957–60) * Madigan (1972–73) * The Magician (1973–74) * Man from Atlantis (1977–78) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964–68) * Mancuso, F.B.I. (1989–90) * Manimal (1983) * Mann & Machine (1992) * Matlock (1986–92, moved to ABC) * McClain's Law (1981–82) * McCloud (1970–77) * McMillan & Wife (1971–76) * Medic (1954–56) * Medical Investigation (2004–05) * Medium (2005–09; moved to CBS) * Mercy (2009–10) * Merlin (2009) * Miami Vice (1984–89) * Midnight Caller (1988–91) * Midnight, Texas (2017–18) * The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo (1979–81) * Mister Sterling (2003) * Movin' On (1974–76) * Mr. Novak (1963–65) * Mulligan's Stew (1977) * My Own Worst Enemy (2008) * Mysterious Ways (2000–02) * The Name of the Game (1968–71) * National Velvet (1960–62) * NBC Mystery Movie (1971–77) * Nero Wolfe (1981) * Nichols (1971–72) * Night Gallery (1970–73) * The Night Shift (2014–17) * Nightingales (1989) * Noble House (1988) * The Oregon Trail (1977) * Our House (1986–88) * Outlaw (2010) * Parenthood (2010–15) * Partners in Crime (1984) * Persons Unknown (2010) * Peter Gunn (1958–60) * Petrocelli (1974–76) * The Philanthropist (2009) * The Philco Television Playhouse (1948–55) * The Playboy Club (2011) * The Player (2015) * Players (1997–98) * Police Story (1973–77) * Police Woman (1974–78) * The Powers of Matthew Star (1982–83) * The Pretender (1996–2000) * Prime Suspect (2011–12) * Private Eye (1987–88) * Profiler (1996–2000) * Project UFO (1978–79) * Providence (1999–2003) * Quantum Leap (1989–93) * Quincy, M.E. (1976–83) * Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (1977) * Raines (2007) * Reasonable Doubts (1991–93) * Remington Steele (1982–87) * Revelations (2005) * Reverie (2018) * Revolution (2012–14) * Riptide (1984–86) * Rise (2018) * Robert Montgomery Presents (1950–57) * The Rockford Files (1974–80) * Rosetti and Ryan (1977) * The Round Table (1992) * The Rousters (1983–84) * Route 66 (1960–64) * Run for Your Life (1965–68) * Sam Benedict (1962–63) * Sarge (1971–72) * Saturday Roundup (1951) * Saving Hope (2012) * seaQuest DSV (1993–96) * Secret Service (1992–93) * Shades of Blue (2016–18) * Shannon's Deal (1990–91) * Shirley (1979–80) * Shōgun (1980) * Siberia (2013) * Sisters (1991–96) * The Slap (2015) * Smash (2012–13) * Sonny Spoon (1988) * South Beach (1993) * Southland (2009) (moved to TNT) * St. Elsewhere (1982–88) * Star Trek (1966–69) * Stingray (1986–87) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006–07) * Supertrain (1979) * Surface (2005–06) * Sweet Justice (1994–95) * Sword of Justice (1978–79) * T.H.E. Cat (1966–67) * Taken (2017–18) * Tales of Wells Fargo (1957–62) * Tarzan (1966–68) * Tattingers (1988–89) * Taxi Brooklyn (2014) * Temple Houston (1963–64) * Then Came Bronson (1969–70) * Third Watch (1999–2005) * Thriller (1960–62) * Timeless (2016–18) * Titans (2000–01) * Trauma (2009–10) * Trinity (1998) * UC: Undercover (2001–02) * Undercovers (2010) * V'' (1984–85) * ''Viper (1994) * The Virginian (1962–71) * Voyagers! (1982–83) * Wagon Train (1957–62) * The West Wing (1999–2006) * What Really Happened to the Class of '65? (1977–78) * The Wide Country (1962–63) * Windfall (2006) * A Year in the Life (1986–88) * The Yellow Rose (1983–84) * Your Prize Story (1952) * Another World (1964–99) * Ben Jerrod (1963) * The Bennetts (1953–54) * Bright Promise (1969–72) * Concerning Miss Marlowe (1954–55) * A Date with Life (1955–56) * The Doctors (1963–82) * Fairmeadows USA (1951–52) * First Love (1954–55) * Follow Your Heart (1953–54) * From These Roots (1958–61) * Generations (1989–91) * Golden Windows (1954–55) * The Greatest Gift (1954–55) * Hawkins Falls (1950–55) * Hidden Faces (1968–69) * The House on High Street (1959–60) * How to Survive a Marriage (1974–75) * Kitty Foyle (1958) * Lovers and Friends (1977–78) * Miss Susan (1951) * Modern Romances (1954–58) * Moment of Truth (1965) * Morning Star (1965–66) * One Man's Family (1949–55) * Our Five Daughters (1962) * Paradise Bay (1965–66) * Passions (1999–2007) * Return to Peyton Place (1972–74) * Santa Barbara (1984–93) * Search for Tomorrow (1982–86) * Somerset (1970–76) * Sunset Beach (1997–99) * Texas (1980–82) * These Are My Children (1949) * Three Steps to Heaven (1953–54) * A Time to Live (1954) * Today Is Ours (1958) * The Way of the World (1955) * The World of Mr. Sweeney (1954–55) * Young Doctor Malone (1958–63) * The Adventures of Mark & Brian (1991) * Age of Love (2007) * American Dream Builders (2014) * American Gladiators (2008) * America's Most Talented Kid (2003) * America's Toughest Jobs (2008) * The Apprentice (2004–17) * The Apprentice: Martha Stewart (2005) * Average Joe (2003–05) * The Baby Borrowers (2008) * Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris (2015) * Better Late Than Never (2016–18) * Betty White's Off Their Rockers (2012–13) * The Biggest Loser (2004–16) * Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon (2014–16) * Celebrity Circus (2008) * Celebrity Cooking Showdown (2006) * The Chopping Block (2009) * Clash of the Choirs (2007) * The Contender (2005) * Crime & Punishment (2002–04) * Dog Eat Dog (2002–03) * Escape Routes (2012) * Fashion Star (2012–13) * Fear Factor (2001–06, 2011–12) * First Dates (2017) * For Love Or Money (2003–04) * Food Fighters (2014–15) * Get Out Alive with Bear Grylls (2013) * Grease: You're the One that I Want! (2007) * The Great American Road Trip (2009) * Hit Me, Baby, One More Time (2005) * Howie Do It (2009) * I Can Do That (2015) * I Witness Video (1992–94) * The Law Firm (2005) * Last Comic Standing (2003–04; 2006–08; 2010; 2014–15) * Little Big Shots: Forever Young (2017) * Love in the Wild (2011–12) * The Marriage Ref (2010–11) * Meet My Folks (2002) * Momma's Boys (2008–09) * My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad (2008) * Nashville Star (2003–08) * Phenomenon (2007) * Race to the Altar (2003) * Ready for Love (2013) * Real People (1979–84) * The Real Wedding Crashers (2007) * Running Wild with Bear Grylls (2014–18) * The Island (2015) * The Restaurant (2003–04) * School Pride (2010) * The Sing-Off (2009–11; 2013–14) * Spy TV (2001–02) * Stars Earn Stripes (2012) * Strong (2016) * Superstars of Dance (2009) * Take It All (2012) * Thank God You're Here (2007) * Three Wishes (2005) * Tommy Lee Goes to College (2005) * Treasure Hunters (2006) * Unsolved Mysteries (1987–97) (NBC) * What Happened? (1992) * Who Wants to Marry My Dad? (2003–04) ** 1 vs. 100 (2006–08) ** 20 Questions (1949,2020-present) ** 3 For The Money (1975, 1999-present) ** 50 Grand Slam (1976) ** All Star Secrets (1979) ** Americana (1947–49) ** Amne$ia (2008) ** Baffle (1973–74) ** Bank on the Stars (1954) ** Battlestars (1981–83) ** The Big Game (1958) ** The Big Payoff (1951–53) ** The Big Surprise (1955–57) ** Blank Check (1975) ** Blockbusters (1980–82; 1987) ** Brains and Brawn (1958) ** Brains & Brawn (1993) ** Break the Bank (1949–52; 1953; 1956–57) ** Bride and Groom (1953) ** Caesars Challenge (1993–94) ** Call My Bluff (1965) ** Card Sharks (1978–81) ** Celebrity Family Feud (2008) ** Celebrity Sweepstakes (1974–76) ** Chain Reaction (1980) ** Choose Up Sides (1956) ** Classic Concentration (1987–91) ** Concentration (1958–73) ** Deal or No Deal (2005–09) ** Dollar A Second (1954, 1955, 1957) ** Dotto (1958 Primetime only) ** Double Up (1992) ** Dough Re Mi (1958–60) ** Down You Go (1956) ** Dream House (1983–84) ** Eye Guess (1966–69) ** Face The Ace (2009–10) ** Family Secrets (1993) ** Fantasy (1982–83) ** The Fun Factory (1976) ** G.E. College Bowl (1963–70) ** Gambit (1980–81) ** Genius Junior (2018) ** Go (1983–84) ** The Gong Show (1976–78) ** Haggis Baggis (1958–59) ** High Low (1957) ** High Rollers (1974–76; 1978–80) ** Hit Man (1983) ** Hold That Note (1957) ** Hollywood Squares (1966–80) ** Hot Potato (1984) ** Identity (2006–07) ** I'll Bet (1965) ** I'm Telling! (1987–88) ** It Could Be You (1956–61) ** It Pays to Be Ignorant (1951) ** It Takes Two (1969–70) ** It's Anybody's Guess (1977) ** It's Worth What? (2011) ** Jackpot! (1974–75) ** Jackpot Bowling (1959–1961) ** Jeopardy! (1964–75; 1978–79) ** Joe Garagiola's Memory Game (1971) ** Just Men! (1983) ** Knockout (1977–78) ** Las Vegas Gambit (1980–81) ** Laugh Line (1959) ** Let's Make a Deal (1963–68; 1990–91: 2003) ** Letters to Laugh-In (1969) ** Lohman & Barkley's Name Droppers (1969–70) ** The Magnificent Marble Machine (1975–76) ** Make the Connection (1955) ** Masquerade Party (1952, 1957, 1958–59, 1960) ** Match Game (1962–69) ** Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour (1983–84) ** Mike Stokey's Pantomime Quiz (1952) ** The Million Second Quiz (2013) ** Mindreaders (1979–80) ** Minute to Win It (2010–11) ** Missing Links (1963–64) ** Music Bingo (1958) ** Musical Chairs (1955) ** Name That Tune (1953–59; 1974–75; 1977) ** National Heads Up Poker Championship (2005–11; 2013) ** Password Plus (1979–82) ** People are Funny (1954–60) ** People Will Talk (1963) ** Personality (1967–69) ** Place the Face (1953–55) ** Play Your Hunch (1959–63) ** The Price Is Right (1956–63) ** Poker After Dark (2007–11) ** Queen for a Day (1956–60) ** Quiz Kids (1949–53) ** Reach for the Stars (1967) ** Runaround (1972–73) ** Sale of the Century (1969–73; 1983–89) ** Say When!! (1961–65) ** Scattergories (1993) ** Scrabble (1984–90; 1993) ** Shoot for the Stars (1977) ** Showdown (1966) ** The Singing Bee (2007) ** Snap Judgment (1967–69) ** Split Personality (1959–60) ** Storybook Squares (1969; 1976–77) ** Stumpers (1976) ** Super Password (1984–89) ** Take It All (2012) ** Three on a Match (1971–74) ** Tic-Tac-Dough (1956–59) ** Time Machine (1985) ** To Say the Least (1977–78) ** To Tell the Truth (1990–91) ** Treasure Hunt (1957–59) ** Truth or Consequences (1954–65) ** Twenty One (1956–58; 2000–01) ** Two For the Money (1952–53) ** Two In Love (1954) ** Weakest Link (2001–02) ** What's This Song? (1964–65) ** Wheel of Fortune (1975–89; 1991(NBC Version) distributed by SPT) ** Who Said That? (1948–55) ** The Who, What, or Where Game (1969–74) ** Who's Still Standing? (2011–12) ** Win, Lose or Draw (1987–89) ** The Winner Is (2013) ** Winner Take All (1952) ** Winning Streak (1974–75) ** The Wizard of Odds (1973–74) ** Wordplay (1986–87) ** You Bet Your Life (1950–61) ** You Don't Say! (1963–69) ** Your First Impression (1962–64) ** Your Number's Up (1985) ** You're Putting Me On (1969) *** America's Court with Judge Ross (2010) *** Caught in Providence (2018) *** Couples Court with the Cutlers (2017) *** Divorce Court (1999) *** Hot Bench (2014) *** Judge Faith (2014) *** Judge Judy (1996) *** Judge Mathis (1999) *** Justice for All with Judge Cristina Perez (2012) *** Justice with Judge Mablean (2014) *** Lauren Lake's Paternity Court (2013) formerly named Paternity Court *** Supreme Justice with Judge Karen (2013) *** The People's Court (1997) *** The Verdict with Judge Hatchett (2016) Game Shows * Family Feud (1999) * Funny You Should Ask (2017) * Jeopardy! (1984) * Snap Decision (2017) also airing on GSN * Wheel of Fortune (1983) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (2002) Newsmagazine * Access (1996) * Access Live (2010) * Celebrity Page (2013) formerly named OK!TV * Corrupt Crimes (2015) * Crime Watch Daily (2015) * DailyMailTV (2017) * Dish Nation (2012) * Entertainers with Byron Allen (1994) * Entertainment Tonight (1981) * Extra (1994) * Full Measure (2015) * Inside Edition (1989) * Page Six TV (2017) * TMZ (2007) Professional Wrestling * Championship Wrestling from Hollywood (2010) * Ring of Honor Wrestling (2011) moved from HDNet; also airing on Comet Reality * Cheaters (2000) Talk Shows * The Armstrong Williams Show (2008) formerly named The Right Side with Armstrong Williams * The Doctors (2008) * The Dr. Oz Show (2009) * Dr. Phil (2002) * The Ellen DeGeneres Show (2003) * Face the Truth (2018) * Harry (2016) * Live with Kelly and Ryan (1988) * Maury (1998) previously The Maury Povich Show from 1991–1998 * Me Time with Frangela (2018) * Rachael Ray (2006) * The Raw Word (2018) * The Real (2014) * Steve (2017) * The Steve Wilkos Show (2007) * The Wendy Williams Show (2009) ** Judge Alex (2005-2014) ** Judge David Young (2007-2009) ** Judge Hatchett (2000-2008) ** Judge Jeanine Pirro (2009-2011) moved from The CW ** Judge Joe Brown (1998-2013) ** Judge Karen (2008-2009) ** Judge Karen's Court (2010-2011) ** Judge Maria Lopez (2006-2008) ** Judge Mills Lane (1998-2001) ** Last Shot With Judge Gunn (2011-2012) ** Street Court (2009-2010) ** Swift Justice (2010-2012) ** Texas Justice (2001-2005) ** We the People with Gloria Allred (2011-2014) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) * Chicago Fire (2012) * The Blacklist (2013) * Chicago P.D. (2014) * Blindspot (2015) * Chicago Med (2015) * This Is Us (2016) * Law & Order True Crime (2017; on hiatus) * Good Girls (2018) * Manifest (2018) * New Amsterdam (2018) * The Enemy Within (2019) * The Village (2019) * Will & Grace (1998–2006; 2017) * Superstore (2015) * The Good Place (2016) * A.P. Bio (2018) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2019) * Abby's (2019) * Today with Hoda & Jenna (2019) * Meet the Press (1947) * Today (1952) * NBC Nightly News (1970) * Weekend Today (1987) * Dateline NBC (1992) * Early Today (1999) * Olympics on NBC, which includes: ** Summer Olympics ** Winter Olympics * NFL on NBC, which includes: ** Football Night in America ** Sunday Night Football ** NFL Kickoff Game ** The Thanksgiving Day primetime game ** Select playoff games ** The Super Bowl (every three years) * NHL on NBC, which includes: ** The NHL Winter Classic ** Saturday and Sunday Game(s) of the Week ** Select Stanley Cup Playoff games ** The Stanley Cup Finals * Golf Channel on NBC, which includes: ** The British Open ** The Players Championship ** The Ryder Cup ** The Presidents Cup ** The Scottish Open ** Senior PGA Championship * Thoroughbred Racing on NBC, which includes the following races: ** Kentucky Derby ** Preakness Stakes ** Belmont Stakes ** Breeders' Cup Classic ** Santa Anita Derby * College and high school football, including: ** Notre Dame Football on NBC ** The Bayou Classic ** The U.S. Army All-American Bowl * Tennis on NBC, which includes the French Open * Boxing on NBC, which includes Premier Boxing Champions bouts * IAAF World Championships * FINA World Championships * Select matches of the Premier League * United States Figure Skating Championships * Select stages of the Tour de France * Select stages of the USA Pro Cycling Challenge * Select races NASCAR Realityedit * Songland (May 28, 2019)12 * Bring the Funny (July 9, 2019)32 * First Dance (TBA) * The Playlist (TBA) Game showsedit * Choose Your Own Adventure (TBA) * Small Fortune (TBA)4 * That's My Jam (TBA) Dramasedit * The InBetween (May 29, 2019)5 * Bluff City Law (Fall 2019)67 * Council of Dads (Midseason 2020)87 * Lincoln (Midseason 2020)97 * Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (Spring 2020)107 * Law & Order: Hate Crimes (TBA)11 Comediesedit * Perfect Harmony (Fall 2019)127 * Sunnyside (Fall 2019)137 * Indebted (Midseason 2020)147 * The Kenan Show (TBA)15 Docu-Seriesedit * Who Do You Think You Are? (Original Run: 2010–12; Revived Run: TBA)16 Late night showsedit * A Little Late with Lilly Singh (September 2019)17 List of BBC Programming broadcasting on TV 10 Superstation under the NB Syndication Name or Debmar-Mercury Scripted comedyedit # Still Game (BBC One 1 September 2002 – 2008, 2016 – 2019) # Not Going Out (BBC One 6 October 2006 – present) # Mrs. Brown's Boys (BBC One 21 February 2011 – present) # Cuckoo (BBC Three 25 September 2012 – present) # Still Open All Hours (BBC One 26 December 2013 – present) # Inside No. 9 (BBC Two 5 February 2014 – present) # Two Doors Down (BBC One 31 December 2013, BBC Two 1 April 2016 – present) # Josh (BBC Three 29 August 2014 – present) # Upstart Crow (BBC Two 9 May 2016 – present) # Mum (BBC Two 13 May 2016 – present) # Fleabag (BBC Three 21 July 2016 – 8 April 2019) # This Country (BBC Three 8 February 2017 – present) # All Round to Mrs. Brown's (BBC One 25 March 2017 – present) # Bucket (BBC Four 13 April 2017 – present) # White Gold (BBC Two 24 May 2017 – present) # Vic and Bob's Big Night Out (Channel 4 1990 – 1991, BBC Two/Four 29 December 2017 – present) # Hold the Sunset (BBC One 18 February 2018 – present) # There She Goes (BBC Four 16 October 2018 – present) # Better Things (BBC Two, 10 January 2019 – present) Panel gamesedit # A Question of Sport (BBC One 2 December 1968 – present) # Have I Got News for You (BBC One & BBC Two 28 September 1990 – present) # QI (BBC Four 11 September 2003 – 2008, BBC Two 2003 – 2008 & 2012 – present, BBC One 2009 – 2011) # Mock the Week (BBC Two 5 June 2005 – present) # Would I Lie to You? (BBC One 16 June 2007 – present) # Insert Name Here (BBC Two 4 January 2016 – present) Dramaedit Drama seriesedit # Doctor Who (BBC One 23 November 1963 – 6 December 1989; 27 May 1996; 26 March 2005 – present) # Silent Witness (BBC One 21 February 1996 – present) # Luther (BBC One 4 May 2010 – present) # Sherlock (BBC One 25 July 2010 – Present) # Death in Paradise (BBC One 25 October 2011 – present) # Call the Midwife (BBC One 15 January 2012 – present) # Line of Duty (BBC Two 26 June 2012 – 28 April 2016, BBC One 26 March 2017 – present) # Father Brown (BBC One 14 January 2013 – present) # Shetland (BBC One 10 March 2013 – present) # Our Girl (BBC One 24 March 2013 – present) # Peaky Blinders (BBC Two 12 September 2013 – present) # Happy Valley (BBC One 29 April 2014 – present) # Poldark (BBC One 8 March 2015 – present) # Doctor Foster (BBC One 9 September 2015 – present) # American Crime Story (BBC Two 15 February 2016 – present) # The A Word (BBC One 22 March 2016 – present) # Taboo (BBC One 7 January 2017 – present) # Trust Me (BBC One 8 August 2017 – present) # Strike (BBC One 27 August 2017 – present) # Snowfall (BBC Two 8 October 2017 – present) # Feud (BBC Two 16 December 2017 – present) # McMafia (BBC One 1 January 2018 – present) # Keeping Faith (BBC Wales 13 February 2018 – present; BBC One 10 July 2018 – present) # Shakespeare & Hathaway: Private Investigators (BBC One 26 February 2018 – present) # The Split (BBC One 24 April 2018 – present) # Bodyguard (BBC One 26 August 2018 – present) # Press (BBC One 6 September 2018 – present) # Wanderlust (BBC One 4 September 2018 – present) # Black Earth Rising (BBC Two 10 September 2018 – present) # Trust (BBC Two 12 September 2018 – present) # Killing Eve (BBC One & BBC Three 15 September 2018 – present) # Informer (BBC One 16 October 2018 – present) # The Sinner (BBC Four 1 December 2018 – present) (also on Netflix UK) # Mayans M.C. (BBC Two 2 February 2019 – present) # Baptiste (BBC Two 17 February 2019 – present) One-off dramas and mini-seriesedit # Come Home (BBC One 27 March 2018 – 10 April 2018) # Ordeal by Innocence (BBC One 1 – 15 April 2018) # Dave Allen at Peace (BBC Two 2 April 2018) # The City and The City (BBC Two 6 – 27 April 2018) # The Cry (BBC One 30 September 2018 – 21 October 2018) # Doing Money (BBC Two 28 October 2018) # The Little Drummer Girl (BBC One 28 October 2018 – 2 December 2018) # Mrs Wilson (BBC One 27 November 2018 – 11 December 2018) # Death and Nightingales (BBC Two 28 November 2018 – 12 December 2018) # The Long Song (BBC One, 18 December 2018 – 20 December 2018) # Watership Down (BBC One, 22 December 2018 – 23 December 2018) # The Dead Room (BBC Four, 24 December 2018) # The ABC Murders (BBC One 26 December 2018 – 29 December 2018) # Les Misérables (BBC One 30 December 2018 – 4 February 2019) Soapedit # EastEnders (BBC One 19 February 1985 – present) # Casualty (BBC One 6 September 1986 – present) # Holby City (BBC One 12 January 1999 – present) # Doctors (BBC One 27 March 2000 – present) # River City (BBC One Scotland 2002 – present) Shorts and anthologiesedit # Moving On (BBC One 18 May 2009 – 9 February 2018) # The Break (BBC Three unknown – present) # Sex on the Edge (BBC Three 2016) # Students on the Edge (BBC Three 2018) Primetime reality/unscriptededit # The Sky at Night (BBC One 1957 – 2013, BBC Four 2014 – present) # Blue Peter (BBC One 1958 – 2012, CBBC 2013 – present) # Points of View (BBC One 2 October 1961 – present) # Songs of Praise (BBC One 1961 – present) # Match of the Day (BBC Two 1964 – 1966, BBC One 1966 – present) # Top of the Pops (Regular Series: BBC One 1964 – 2005, BBC Two 2005 – 2006, Christmas Specials: BBC One 1964 – present) # Gardeners' World (BBC Two 1968 – present) # Mastermind (BBC One 1972 – 1997, Discovery 2001 – 2002, BBC Two 2003 – present) # Football Focus (BBC One 1974 – present) # Top Gear (BBC Two 1977 – 2001 & 2002 – present, Dave 1998 – present) # Antiques Roadshow (BBC One 1979 – present) # See Hear (BBC Two 1981 – present) # Countryfile (BBC One 1988 – present) # Masterchef (BBC One 1990 – 2000 & 2009 – present, BBC Two 2001 & 2005 – 2008) # Later with Jools Holland (BBC Two 1993 – present) # National Lottery (BBC One 1994 – 2016, From 2017-present draw results shown after BBC news) # Room 101 (BBC Two 1994 – 2007, BBC One 2012 – 2018) # University Challenge (ITV 1962 – 1987, BBC Two 1994 – present) # DIY SOS (BBC One 1999 – present) # In It to Win It (BBC One 2002 – present) # Saturday Kitchen (BBC Two 26 January 2002 – January 2006, BBC One January 2006 – present) # Celebrity Mastermind (BBC One 2004 – present) # Live at the Apollo (BBC One 2004 – present) # Match of the Day 2 (BBC Two 2004 – 2011, BBC One 2012 – present) # Strictly Come Dancing (BBC One 2004 – present) # Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two (BBC Two 2004 – present) # Who Do You Think You Are? (BBC Two 2004 – 2005, BBC One 2006 – present) # Dragons' Den (BBC Two 2005 – present) # Springwatch (BBC Two 2005 – present) # The Apprentice (BBC Two 2005 – 2006, BBC One 2007 – present) # The Apprentice: You're Fired! (BBC Three 2006, BBC Two 2007 – present) # The One Show (BBC One 2006 & 2007 – present) # The Graham Norton Show (BBC One February 2007 – present) # The Big Questions (BBC One 9 September 2007 – present) # Who Dares Wins (BBC One 2007 – present) # Only Connect (BBC Four 2008 – 2014, BBC Two 2014 – present) # The Great Interior Design Challenge (BBC Two 2014 – present) # The Great Pottery Throw Down (BBC Two 2015 – present) # The Met: Policing London (BBC One 2015 – present) # Michael McIntyre's Big Show (BBC One 25 December 2015 – present) # The Big Painting Challenge (BBC Two 22 February 2015 – 29 March 2016;BBC One 12 February 2017 – present) # Sounds Like Friday Night (BBC One 27 October 2017 – 2018) # The Greatest Dancer (BBC One 5 January 2019 – present) Daytime reality/unscriptededit # Escape to the Country (BBC One 2002 – present, BBC Two 2002 – 2012) # Homes Under the Hammer (BBC One 2003 – present) # Helicopter Heroes (BBC One 2007 – present) # The Sheriffs Are Coming (BBC One 2012 – present) Gameshowsedit # Bargain Hunt (BBC One 2000 – present) # Flog It! (BBC Two 2002 – 2012, BBC One 2013 – 2019) # Eggheads (BBC One 2003 – 2004, BBC Two 2005 – present) # Pointless (BBC Two 2009 – 2011, BBC One 2011 – present) # Decimate (BBC One 20 April 2015 – 2016) # Think Tank (BBC One 21 March 2016 – 2016) # The Code (BBC One 18 April 2016 – 2017) # The Debatable (BBC Two 22 August 2016 – 2017) # Impossible (BBC One 2 January 2017 – present) # The Boss (BBC One 24 April 2017 – present) # Letterbox (BBC Two 17 July 2017 – present) # Hardball (BBC One April 2018 – present) # Chase the Case (BBC One 17 September 2018 – present) Documentariesedit # Panorama (BBC One 1953 – present) # Horizon (BBC Two 1964 – present) # Natural World (BBC Two 1967 – present) # Arena (BBC Two 1975 – present) # Child of Our Time (BBC One 2000 – present) # Imagine... (BBC One 2003 – present) # This World (BBC Two & BBC World News 2004 – present) # Great British Railway Journeys (BBC Two & BBC Four 2010 – present) # Nature's Weirdest Events (BBC Two 2012 – present) # The Met: Policing London (BBC One 2015 – present) # Civilisations (BBC Two 2018 – present) News programmes produced by BBC News America # BBC News (BBC One 1954 – present; BBC News Channel 1997 – present) # Question Time (BBC One 1979 – present) # Newsnight (BBC Two 1980 – present) # BBC News at Six (BBC One 1984 – present) # BBC News at One (BBC One 1986 – present) # BBC News at Nine (BBC One 1988-2000, BBC News Channel 2013 – 2015; BBC Two 2018 – present) # BBC World News (BBC One, BBC Two, BBC News Channel 1997 – present) # BBC Breakfast (BBC One 2000 – present, BBC Two 2000 – 2006) # BBC News at Ten (BBC One 2000 – present) # This Week (BBC One 2003 – present) # The Andrew Marr Show (BBC One 11 September 2005 – present) Titled Sunday AM 2005 – 2007 # BBC News at Five (BBC News Channel 2006 – present) # World News Today (BBC Four, BBC News Channel and BBC World News 2006 – present) # Newsday (BBC One, BBC News Channel and BBC World News 2011 – present) # Victoria Derbyshire (BBC Two and BBC News Channel 7 April 2015 – present) # BBC Newsroom Live (BBC Two and BBC News Channel 7 April 2015 – present) # Beyond 100 Days (BBC Four, BBC News Channel and BBC World News 24 January 2017 – present) Titled 100 Days until May 2017 and 100 Days + until July 2017 # Afternoon Live (BBC News Channel 9 October 2017 – present) # The Briefing (BBC One, BBC News Channel and BBC World News 30 October 2017 – present) # Politics Live (BBC Two 3 September 2018 – present) # GMT America(produced by BBC News America) # BBC World News America(produced by BBC and PBS but without the sponsors) # Global With Matthew Amroliwala # Outside Source # Newsday(BBC One Version) ITV Programming on TV 10/Superstation # ITV Lunchtime News # ITV Evening News # ITV Weekend News Network Ten(Australia) Programming on Superstation TV 10 # 10 News First(Australia) # Studio 10(Australia) # The Project(Australia) # Five Bedrooms(2019-present) # Neighbours # How To Stay Married # Have You Been Paying Attention?(distributed by 20th Television and Fremantle) # Australian Survivor # Bondi Rescue # Ambulance Australia # Celebrity Name Game(Australia)(Distributed by CBS Television Distribution and Debmar Mercury) # Everyday Gourmet With Justine Schofield # Good Chef Bad Chef # RPM Programming from Nine Network(Australia) # A Current Affair(Australian Version) # Today(Australian Version) # Today Extra(Australia) # Doctor Doctor # Lego Masters USA(first series for TV 19/CH 302 under the TV 19 Original Series banner) # Lego Masters Australia # Millionaire Hot Seat # Coverage of National Rugby League by Fox Sports # Australian Football League by Fox Sports # National Basketball League by Fox Sports # Kids WB! Australia(returning Kids WB! to the America for a short time until WB KIDS takes over) New Boston Sitcoms produced by New Boston Studios for NBTV(Channel) # Street Smart(produced by Kapital Entertainment and CBS Television Studios for NBTV # Superwog(produced for NBTV by ITV Studios America Other Shows # Family Guy(Season 1-Present repeats) # The Simpsons(Season 10-28 repeats and Season 29 show repeat after Fox First Run) # Housos(distributed through ITV Studios America) # The Family Law(distributed by Debmar-Mercury ad sales by Disney (2nd Debmar Mercury show by Disney)) # Angry Boys(distributed by Warner Bros Television Distribution and HBO) # Dorm Life(distributed by Fremantle North America) # My Generation(second TV 10 Original Series and first sitcom) # Review(produced through CBS Television Distribution) # Trailer Park Boys(distributed by Entertainment One) # Orange Is the New Black(distributed by Netflix) # BoJack Horseman(distributed by Netflix and Debmar Mercury) # Chef's Table(distributed by Netflix) # F is for Family(distributed by Netflix and 20th Television) # Grace and Frankie(distributed by Netflix and NB Syndication) # Jessica Jones(distributed by TV 19 and Netflix and Disney under Marvel and ABC Name, first Marvel show to aired on TV 19 other than ABC) # Real Rob(distributed by Netflix and 20th Century Fox Television) # Five Night At Freddy:The Series(produced by Scott Cawthon for TV 19 and Netflix) # 3%(Syndication: Assocation With ITV Studios America distributed by Netflix) # Brown Nation(distributed by Netflix for Trifecta Entertainment & Media) # The Crown(distributed by Netflix and Sony Pictures Television) # Fuller House(Season 1-4 repeats distributed by Netflix and Warner Bros Television) # Kong: King of the Apes(Distributed by Warner Bros Television and Animation) # Last Chance U(distributed by Netflix) # The Ranch(distributed by Netflix) # 13 Reasons Why(distributed by CBS Television Distribution and Netflix) # Cable Girls(thanks to Debmar-Mercury, It now has a English Dubs) # Alexa & Katie(distributed by Netflix) # Insatiable(distributed by Netflix and CBS Studios International) # On My Block(distributed by Netflix Domestic Distribution Sales) # Prince of Peoria(distributed by Netflix Alternative Domestic Home Entertainment and Distribution Sales) # #Adulting(produced by Youtube) # Annoying Orange(distributed by Jim Henson and Cartoon Network Studios) # CTV Morning Live(distributed by Corus Entertainment) # CTV National News(distributed by Corus Entertainment) # The Marilyn Denis Show(distributed by PPI Releasing) # The Social(distributed by PPI Releasing) # Anderson Live # Sally(1985-2002 Series) # The Oprah Winfrey Show # Katie # Steve Harvey # Steve # The Jeff Probst Show # The Geraldo Rivera Show # FABLife # Harry # The Meredith Vieira Show # Roseanne # The Greg Behrendt Show # The Jenny Jones Show # The Montel Williams Show # The Jerry Springer Show(also on The CW) # Ricki Lake # The Boris & Nicole Show # Bethenny # Crazy Talk # Ice & Coco # The Nate Show # Four Corners(Australian) # Jimmy Kimmel Live(simulcast from ABC) # Nightline # The Alec Baldwin Show(simulcast from ABC) # World News Now(Tape-Delay) # The Late Show With Stephen Colbert # Conan # Best Of Saturday Night Live # The President Show # The Jim Jefferies Show # Comedy Central Roast(distributed by Debmar Mercury) # Tosh.0 # South Park # America's Funniest Home Videos Category:Independent Superstation